


don’t get caught

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO!Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Deepthroating, Kinda, M/M, Oh My God, Puppy!Baekhyun, Smut, They almost get caught, blowjob, dom!chanyeol, receptionist!baekhyun, sub!baekhyun - Freeform, theyre at work, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: byun baekhyun can’t resist his boss, park chanyeol.





	don’t get caught

“i thought you said you were done coming to meet me. or did i misunderstand you the last time we talked?”

“no, i said that. i guess i just missed you. don’t you miss me too, sir?” baekhyun pouted as he spoke, being as enticing as he could. 

“i do. why don’t you show me how much you actually missed me? come to me. crawl.” chanyeol spoke in a strong tone. baekhyun got on all fours and made his way under chanyeol’s desk. 

“what a good boy.” chanyeol praised. “do you like this?” 

“very much,” baekhyun already felt half hard. something about this made him feel so vulnerable, so aroused. 

“good puppy.” baekhyun groaned at the name, squeezing his legs together to try to get some kind of friction. he started to unbutton chanyeol’s pants with clumsy, impatient hands. 

“do you like being called puppy?”

“mhm.” baekhyun nodded, staring at chanyeol with big eyes. he pulled chanyeol’s pants down his legs lazily. he wanted to do this so bad, it was the only thing on his mind. 

he swirled his tongue around chanyeol’s tip and looked up at him with a lust filled expression. without warning, he took his whole length in eagerly. chanyeol groaned and grabbed onto baekhyun’s hair. 

baekhyun moaned around chanyeol’s length. he bobbed his head at a good pace, not too fast. 

suddenly, chanyeol’s secretary walked into the room. chanyeol pushed baekhyun’s head back as far as it would go and kept him there to keep him quiet. 

“mr. park, someone has scheduled a meeting for today. it starts in about fifteen minutes in the conference room.”

“okay, i’ll be there. thank you.”

“of course, mr. park. have a nice day.” chanyeol pulled baekhyun’s head completely off once she left the room. baekhyun sat, gasping for air for a minute. 

“what the fuck?” baekhyun panted. 

“sorry, my assistant came in. she won’t be back for a while, though. and nobody else comes into my office. besides you, of course.” 

“good.” baekhyun reached forward to continue. chanyeol stopped him before he could start, pulling baekhyun’s head away again. baekhyun yelped from the pain. 

“did i say you could?” chanyeol asked, sending baekhyun back into his previous headspace. 

“n-no,” baekhyun stuttered in response. 

“bad puppy. if you want your treat so bad, beg for it.”

“please, i want it so bad. i’ll be good, i promise.”

“more.”

“please, sir,” baekhyun’s voice strained more than his pants at this point. “please let me have my treat. haven’t i been pretty good? i want it so bad, sir, please.” 

“hmm.” chanyeol put his index finger on his chin, thinking. “you have to promise to be a very good boy, got it? no misbehaving or i’ll have to show you how to behave.”

“yes, sir. i’ll be so good.” baekhyun took chanyeol into his mouth again and sucked eagerly. 

“god,” chanyeol groaned. “look at you. sucking me off under my desk at work, begging for me like i’m the last thing you’ll ever see. how naughty of you.”

“mmm,” baekhyun moaned around chanyeol’s length. he sat still and let chanyeol roll his hips into baekhyun’s mouth. he looked into chanyeol’s lust-filled eyes with his puppy-like ones. 

“fuck, baek, i’m-i’m gonna-“ chanyeol groaned and pulled baekhyun’s head farther down, cumming down his throat. baekhyun pulled away and had to catch his breath. he wrapped a hand lightly around his aching throat. 

“come back later, and i’ll repay the favor. i have a meeting to go to.” chanyeol pulled his pants up and buttoned them before walking out the door. baekhyun stayed sitting on the floor for a few more minutes. 

when he got back to the receptionist counter, he sat down and rubbed his knees under the desk. 

“what took so long?” his co-worker asked him. 

“oh, i had something to go over with mr. park. it took longer than i thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the title is stupid i just,, couldn’t figure out anything better lmao


End file.
